The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for metering a fluid mixture. Two-stroke gasoline engines require that oil be mixed with the gasoline fuel in a prescribed ratio in order to adequately lubricate the engine parts. Common ratios of fuel-to-oil are 16:1 and 32:1. Typically, these types of engines are small and are attached to a device such as a weed-eater, a chain saw, a snow blower and the like. Frequently, yard workers use a multiplicity of these devices and are required to refill the fuel tanks with an oil-gasoline mixture of prescribed ratio of fuel-to-oil, the ratios differing from device to device. This requires carrying a multiplicity of “gas cans” having a variety of fuel-to-oil mixtures in order to refill the fuel tank of each device with an appropriate fuel-to-oil ratio mixture.
The present invention provides a single apparatus having a fuel reservoir, an oil reservoir and the capability of selecting a given fuel-to-oil ratio, and preparing and discharging a prescribed fuel/oil mixture in batch form.